


Smooth Kisses

by FanOfManyFictions (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanOfManyFictions
Summary: She wanted to see his face, and he could not say no.





	Smooth Kisses

It had all started with a conversation about his age. The number she had come up with was 10 years older than he was. He was less insulted and more concerned about seeming like a predator to such a young woman. She laughed at the time, crediting the beard for adding years to him. He was foolish to suggest it, but here they were, upstairs in the barn as she prepared the cream and sharpened the straight blade.

Though they were in the mountains it was an unusually hot day. Blackwall could feel his tunic sticking to the sweaty skin on his chest and back as he watched her concentrating on preparing the materials.

“I can do this myself,” he said, pulling at his collar to get any relief from the heat that he could.

“I know that, but I give an excellent shave. I spent time in an alienage where men would come in for a cheap shave. It proved an excellent way to make extra coin. I’ve had a lot of practice. Besides,” she shot him a suspicious look, “I wouldn’t want you changing your mind.” She was expertly sharpening the blade with long even strokes.

The whole reason for the beard was to hide his face and keep him unrecognizable, but he couldn’t say no to her. Her long black hair was tied up to keep her cool, though he could see strands sticking to her damp forehead and cheeks. Her honey colored skin was sun-kissed just across the bridge of her nose and the tops of her cheeks.

“You should take off your shirt,” she suggested calmly, keeping her eyes focused on sharpening the blade.

He was hesitant, but he would be glad for the breeze, he thought as he lifted the shirt off over his head. His initial hesitation was tied to their relationship. They had kissed many times, but they had never been unclothed in front of each other. He was slightly embarrassed at how hairy he was and he hoped she would not mind. She placed the blade down on the hay bale and proceeded to remove her own jacket and vest. Blackwall felt the heat rise to his head making him slightly dizzy. She did none of this to purposely awaken his lust for her, but she was succeeding anyway.

Ellana looked around the barn considering the layout. “You should sit there,” she said, pointing at a hay bale that was low enough. He followed her instructions, sitting a the edge and leaning over with his elbows on his large thighs. She gathered up the small metal bowl of water, the bowl of cream, the razor, and a towel, and placed it beside him. When she was in front of him, he sat up with his head tilted back.

“Sit back.” She motioned for him to place himself further back until the back of his calfs touched the prickly hay. A moment later she was in his lap, her lean legs on either side of him.

“Wha – um, what’s going on?” Blackwall’s voice was strained from shock at her straddling him. He had instinctively braced her with a strong arm behind her back. She was unbothered by all of this, leaning over to get the bowl of cream.

“This will be the best angle for me to see.” Her tone was unchanged, not hinting the slightest bit at provocative intent. Blackwall wondered if she was playing games with him, but he could see how serious she was about her task. He tried to push his mind away from the lust but when he looked down he could see the tops of her breasts just under the unfastened top of her tunic. He bit down hard on his tongue hoping that the sharp pain would redirect him.

“Are you ready?” she asked, holding up the cream brush. He kept his teeth hard on his tongue and nodded.

She applied the cream evenly over the hair and the parts of his skin where she would have to drag the blade. Her small movements on top of him were becoming painful to ignore. Maker, did she have to move so much? His arm was still bracing her, his fingertips settling around her hip bone, feeling it shift each time she leaned forward. He clenched his jaw tight.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you,” she whispered, assuming his tensing was out of fear. She placed her fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up. She pressed the blade against his skin and began.

Blackwall could feel his body alive and tingling from the intimacy. He watched her bite down on her bottom lip as she concentrated on the area just next to his ears. His breathing had quickened to match the pace of his racing heart.

“Did you shave all those men in the alienage like this?”

She paused, leaning back to look at his whole face. “No. You’re special.” She grinned and returned to her work, pressing the blade gently on his skin. She was working quickly and he was glad for it. The more she leaned into him, the more he could feel her breasts through her tunic on his bare skin. He wanted so much to lay her down right there and tease her until she begged for him, but he kept his arm steady and forced his mind to think of something else.

It was only a few more minutes until she was done. She wiped his face with the towel, carefully admiring her handy work.

“There you are,” she whispered, delighted at the sight of his fresh face. She placed the towel down and started running her fingers over the smooth skin. Her fingertips grazed his lips and he could not resist using his free hand to take hers, kissing the ends of her long delicate fingers. He placed her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes. The world was ending and he was living a lie, but he thought of none of that now.

She leaned forward, lowering her face so her lips could meet his. He used the arm that was bracing her to pull her into him as they kissed. He felt her fingers gliding along the dark hairs on his chest, her fingernails grazing his skin. In that moment he was praying to the Maker that no matter what happened, no matter what life had in store for them, that they could always return to each other and have moments like this.


End file.
